When transporting hot road building materials such as hot asphalt or mixed asphalt materials, for example, from the mixer to the installation site, the material located within the skip of a transport vehicle typically cools off. With long transport routes or long hold-up times of the transport vehicle at the installation site, this results in that the material has already cooled off too much by the time it is loaded off and/or transferred to a road finishing machine or a feeder, which results in reduced quality of the road surface provided.
In order to minimize such instances of the material cooling off along the transport route, specific thermo-insulated transport skips are mandatory, as of the year 2015, in transport vehicles for hot road building materials such as hot asphalt or mixed asphalt materials, for example. Similarly, a temperature measuring device is mandatory which is mounted on the transport vehicle and which continuously picks up and logs measurement values by means of several temperature sensors mounted on the side walls as well as on the floor of the transport skip.
A thermally insulated transport skip consists of an inner and an outer wall and interposed insulating material. As is depicted in FIG. 2, for fastening a temperature sensor it is known to weld a holder 30 to that side 11a of the inner skip wall 11 which faces the outer wall 12, said holder 30 having the temperature sensor 20 screwed into it, for example. Thus, the temperature sensor 20 detects, via the holder 30, the temperature of the building material 50 abutting on the inner skip wall 11. Between the inner skip wall 11 and the outer skip wall 12, there is mainly insulating material 13, a cavity 14, i.e. a region without any insulating material 13, being located in the region between the holder 30 and/or the temperature sensor 20 and the outer skip wall 12, schematically depicted by the demarcation lines 14a. 
What is disadvantageous about this arrangement is that a large amount of heat is dissipated across the large surface area of the inner skip wall, i.e. the skip wall has the effect of a dissipator. By load-bearing elements such as steel or aluminum girders, for example, which are arranged in the skip wall, i.e. between the inner and outer walls, for reasons of stability, the heat dissipation through the skip wall is reinforced even more. Since the temperature measuring means is in direct thermal contact with the inner skip wall, the heat dissipation influences temperature measurement, which consequently results in considerable deviations in measured values during temperature measurement. Also, due to the large surface area of the inner skip wall, there is a very slow rise in temperature at the temperature sensor, so that a stable measurement value will not be obtained until a certain amount of time has elapsed.
Moreover, the large surface area of the skip wall presents a point of entry for environmental influences such as rain, wind, or sun, for example, which influence the heat dissipation through the skip wall and consequently the measurements of the temperature sensor. The open and unprotected region, i.e. the cavity between the holder and/or the temperature sensor and the outer skip wall, also has a negative effect on the measurements of the temperature sensor. Since measurements performed during transport of building material within the skip have shown that instances of the outer skip wall heating up and/or cooling off due to the environmental influences mentioned are reflected by the measurement values of the temperature sensor.
Moreover, test measurements performed at various skip setups have shown that both the different materials such as aluminum or steel, for example, from which the skip wall is manufactured, and the thermal transfer resistances resulting therefrom, and the different types of skips such as tipping skips or box skips, for example, lead to considerable differences in the temperature values measured.
In addition, it is disadvantageous that in the course of repair work performed on the skip, for example due to wear and tear occurring on the inner skip wall, individual steel or aluminum plates are welded on in a planar manner. Such “doubling” gives rise to air gaps forming between the newly welded-on plate and the original skip wall, whereby thermal insulation arises in the region of the temperature sensor. Consequently, this also results in considerable deviations in the measured values.